Home
by TheFoundationofProcrastination
Summary: Finding themselves hurled through the gate thanks to a failed spell Alfred, Arthur and Francis must find a way to return back home and regain what's been taken from them. Will they be able to get along with one another long enough to do so?


Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously before pausing as he observed the area around him. His panic from only moments before disappeared completely, replaced now with an odd curiosity and false sense of security. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he blinked twice, watching the figure in front of him. It was white, surrounded by what was like a shadow that helped accentuate the figure's appearance, as the room they stood in was simply white and seemingly endless. Only the odd figure, himself and a gate were present. His surprisingly calm expression quickly changed as he watched the eyeless figure grin at him, waving a hand. Arthur took a step back, tensing slightly as his back pressed up against the odd gate. What was going on? Or, rather, how the bloody hell did he get here?

The figure looked at him for a few moments before seeming to just laugh, obviously amused by something that Arthur wouldn't understand until much later... The door opened up behind Arthur and his eyes widened, turning only to see a large eye in the door before being pulled through. He screamed in surprised and struggled against the pull but really, nothing could stop it. He felt himself thrown out of whatever it was, tumbling down a slope.. Grass...? He bit his tongue as he continued tumbling, rolling down a hill... Stopping at the bottom. He opened his eyes and sat up, slowly trying to stand himself up. Wherever he was, it was too bloody dark- "AGH!"

Back on the ground the Englishman lay, as someone else had rolled down the hill, colliding with his legs. "Oh.. Sorry..?" There was no mistaking that voice, the Englishman furrowed his eyebrows and moved away slightly... "I know it's dark, but watch where you're going, git."

"...Bonjour...?" Arthur blinked as he heard Francis speak up again, he sounded rather confused.. "It's me, Arthur. I'm not sure where we are, but-" He blinked a few times as Francis spoke up once again, cutting him off. "Arthur? Oh, I never thought I'd be happy to see you!" He rested a hand on the Englishman's shoulder, sighing in relief. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the accuracy of the gesture.

"Francis, how can you see-?" Arthur began to ask before Francis interrupted him yet again.

"Huh? Speak up, L'Angeterre."

Arthur began again, louder than before but Francis interrupted him a third time, "Stop messing with me. Just speak."

"I am speaking you bloody git!" He clenches his teeth slightly, frowning at the French frog.

Thud. Another person had rolled down the hill. Thankfully Arthur wasn't standing this time, and from what he heard he was fairly certain that Francis hadn't been standing either. Francis yelped as someone had bumped into him and turned, blinking as he saw the other.

"Alfred? Is that you?" The Frenchman tilted his head and Arthur sent a glare in his general direction, "Seriously, frog? How can you see so well?" He couldn't even make out shapes...

Alfred opened his mouth to respond but paused a moment later, making a face.. He sits himself up and gives a slight nod in Francis' direction.

"What, are you both just going to give me the silent treatment? But, at least Alfred nodded." Francis shrugged, more so to himself as he examined the situation.

"Silent treatment? What the bloody hell are you talking about? I'm talking to you, git!" Arthur paused for a moment. Oh for the love of the queen, please let him be wrong. "Alfred, you can hear me right?" He hesitantly asked, looking in their general direction.

The American gave another solid nod, he could hear Arthur just fine... That wasn't the problem...

"Are you daft? Could you answer?" Arthur furrowed his brows again, this whole situation was annoying him immensely.

"Arthur, why do you look so annoyed?" Francis piped up, tilting his head at the man's sudden aggression.

"Why do you think!? It's bloody dark out and neither of you are helping!"

Alfred tensed slightly before scooting towards Arthur. Arthur heard him moving over and raised an eyebrow, glancing in his direction. As he did this, Alfred simply raised a hand and waved it in front of Arthur's face. Arthur didn't react. Francis, who had been watching these actions, gasped. "L'Angeterre! You cannot see?!"

Arthur grimaced slightly. He wanted to doubt the conclusion Francis came to, however.. It was obvious the other two could see just fine... Did something happen to their ears? That would explain them not bloody replying to him. Hell, this was just getting better by the minute, wasn't it?

"Francis, if you can hear me, say your name?"

"Are you still messing with me? Speak up." The confused Frenchman responded.

"Alfred, if you can hear me, say your name?" He sighs, asking again... How the hell did he lose his eyesight and Francis his hearing? They were old, but that's a little over the top, isn't it? Wait.. It must have something to do with that weird creature.. And those gates...

No response again, however Arthur received a light punch to the shoulder. Arthur frowned in response. He couldn't tell if that meant...? "Alfred, if you can hear me, say your name." He couldn't help but add on a bit of banter, in hopes of making this awful situation at least somewhat normal again, "Honestly, the one time I _ask_ you to talk you won't. Yet other times I can't get a bloody moment of piece."

Arthur blinked as all he heard was the other scooting _away_ from him.

"Alfred?"

"Alfred, why are you waving at Arthur?" Francis piped up curiously again, he was rather confused by this whole situation.

Wait... You have got to be kidding. What kind of sick joke is this? He couldn't see, Francis couldn't hear and Alfred couldn't bloody well speak?

Their communication skills were already rather horrid, how they'll get through this he has no idea.

Arthur does his best to stand up again, the other two don't seem to need much prodding to do the same. Everyone had managed to fill themselves in on the situation. Alfred goes to Arthur's right side and Francis goes to his left side, both helping lead the way up the hill. Seems like they were close enough to a town. They come across a welcome sign and both Francis and Alfred stare at it in a confused state. Where in the world was Dublith? He heard Francis mutter the name under his breath. It certainly wasn't a place that any of the three countries remembered or knew of. Well, in truth this area didn't even look recognizable. It certainly had an odd feel to it and Arthur was a bit unnerved by the fact that he could not feel the presence of his magic. This could mean a bit of trouble.

Also, how would he communicate to the others? He had no idea how late it was... But he figured it be best for them to find an inn and lay low for a bit, until they can figure out an efficient way to get around and actually work together. They'd need to find out where they are, what happened and figure out how to regain their eyesight , hearing and speech. Bloody hell.. Francis can't hear him if he speaks up.. But Alfred can.. Neither of them can relay information to Francis however... The stupid frog would probably be at least smart enough to follow example however...

"Alfred, can you lead us off to an inn? Er.. Once there just tap my shoulder or something, so I can speak to whoever the clerk is and book us a room."

The American gave a nod, now gently pulling and leading the way towards an Inn. Francis followed suit a bit curiously. Upon entering he walks up to the desk and nudges Arthur as a worker looked up at them.

"Ah, hello? Would you happen to have room for three?"

The clerk nodded with a small smile, "Sorry sir, the only room we have left is a standard room with two twin sized beds. Would that work?"

"I suppose so.. Yes.."

The clerk turned and took out a key, holding it out to Arthur. The Englishman made no move to grasp it, instead Alfred reached out and gently took it before leading the way up to their room. Entering the room they saw , or rather Alfred and Francis saw; a small bathroom, a desk and radio, two chairs and a small table and two twin sized beds... No couch.. Which means either one of them would sleep on the floor, or two would have to share. Francis tilted his head slightly and took a moment to think. He didn't want anyone to end up sleeping on the floor, especially after all of this ordeal. Arthur was rather short and scrawny so he would be the one to share. But, with himself or Alfred? None of them got along incredibly well. Though, it's not like Arthur and himself haven't shared a bed before.

Don't think like that, they've had their fair share of sleepovers in the past few years. One day they had everyone get together to stay over and watch horror movies as well, that was rather fun... Ah! Getting off topic here.

Francis yawned before gently putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, leading him over to one of the beds. Arthur blindly reached out, trying to feel how low the bed was so he could crawl into it without falling down or off. He goes onto the middle of the bed and blinks as Francis pulls the blankets over for him, tucking him in.

Arthur blinked before sighing, "Thanks frog, but I'm perfectly capable of pulling a few sheets up."

Francis obviously didn't hear the comment and walked over to the other bed, simply gesturing towards it for Alfred. The America tilted his head slightly before walking over and crawling into the bed. Francis repeated his previous actions, tucking him into bed as well. Alfred softly smiled as he closed his eyes, curling up into the blankets. Francis then walked back over to the Englishman and crawled into the small bed. Arthur would normally start up an argument by bickering at the other, however it'd be a waste since the other wouldn't hear it. He'd definitely save up some clever remarks for when the man could hear again. He doesn't push the other away either as he crawled in beside him.

The two eventually fell asleep, absentmindedly cuddling at some point for comfort.

Alfred peaked open his eyes, looking over at the two. He bit his lip and nuzzled his face into the pillow again. He wanted to ask questions and just talk to the other two.. He felt rather isolated.. He couldn't help but wonder if Francis felt the same as well.. Francis was always the man you'd go to if you had a question. He was an outstanding listener no mater who you were or what you were talking about. He wouldn't judge and he'd give the best advice that he could. He loved helping others... As for himself, he was loud a lot of the time. But usually that was just him trying to connect with the others, wanting to be heard and acknowledged by them.. Or just trying to give them something to laugh at after a long day. To offer a bit of help in his own way.. And.. Arthur always had a sharp eye... He'd catch onto people almost instantly if they were hiding something or acting strange.. He'd be the first to know, followed soon by Francis, if someone was having a bad day or trying to cover it up. He also could always tell if someone was lying or being truthful when he watched them... Was this all a sick joke? A nightmare? He bit down a bit harder onto his lip and hesitantly wrapped his arms around himself for a self hug. Trying to mimic the feeling of another cuddling him. He shut his eyes tight and cursed himself internally as his eyes began to water. _You're stronger than this, idiot. Don't cry over something stupid.. You can still see just fine. And you can hear. You can still help Arthur and Francis communicate to each other.. And they're right there, you are definitely not alone._

But he couldn't understand why.

He definitely wasn't alone, but... He felt incredibly isolated...

Francis began to stir at some point in the night and glanced over to the younger nation. He blinked, watching as the American hugged himself under the blankets. Francis' expression softened slightly and he slid out of his bed.. This would be a bit of an odd fit, but nonetheless.

He gently reached out and took one of Alfred's hands that had been wrapped around himself. He gently pulled and received a confused and slightly embarrassed look from the other. Francis ignored it and gently lead him over to the other bed that he and Arthur had been sharing, carefully guiding him into it. Alfred blinked as he laid back down, now between Francis and Arthur. Arthur was awake again as well and reached out, poking Al's neck by accident before reaching up a bit higher to ruffle his hair. Francis then laid back down and pulled the blankets back over, reaching around to try and cuddle his two fellow nations. None of them knew what was going on, and their communication skills were worse than normal. However, like any other family, they'd get through this the same as any other situation.

Alfred shut his eyes again, relaxing between the two. He slept silently and peacefully.

He didn't feel so alone anymore.

Actions do speak louder than words, huh?


End file.
